Mother's Love
by Kay Hau
Summary: Jackie is a spoiled pirate prince, but his mother is always upset for some reason. 10C is an escaped slave who was kidnapped from his home and mother. Jackie decides he's going to help 10C, but is 10C really the one worse off? Pirate Prince series.


**Tales of a Pirate Prince – Mother's Love**

**By appaloosa500 / Kay Hau**

* * *

><p>There are downsides to being big, strong, and healthy. Even as a kid. If I'd been sickly, small, or weak - any of the three! - then I wouldn't have had to suffer. I never would have had to leave my mom.<p>

Man, I wish I remembered her. It all seems so long ago.

If I'd been weak, I wouldn't be an orphan. If I'd been small, I would've escaped notice. If I'd been sickly, I wouldn't have fought and made things worse for myself.

All I remember, vaguely, is my warm, loving mother. Strong paws that held me close. A soft, lighthearted voice that would sing me to sleep and tell me stories. An inn, I now know, since I somewhat remember strangers coming and going and the huge dining and bar area on the bottom floor, where I spent most of my time. I think. See, I was probably only five or six when I was taken. Pirates attacked us. Everyone was screaming, the scary Neopets that had charged in were shouting, waving weapons, and hurting others. I'm not sure how things turned out, since I was captured in the midst of everything.

A slave on Krawk Island sells for around 30 dubloons. Even for a Kougra cub, I was big, strong, and healthy.

I managed to escape slavery, but I'll never see my mom again.

I've been pondering this for three years. More or less. It only took a few a few days to escape from those stupid pirates. While they were haggling with a buyer for me, I finished chewing through the ropes that bound my paws and ran away. I've lived in the alleys as a street rat ever since. It's dangerous, but like I said, I'm big for a cub. I can handle it.

* * *

><p>I am bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED! It should be illegal to treat a Wocky kitten this way! Not like that would change anything, considering this is a pirate ship.<p>

Papa is _always_ busy, and lately all mama does is cry. Falcon is okay, I guess, but I'm still bored.

All I _ever_ do is read and practice fighting. Papa says I need to know everything, since I'm gonna be the next capitan, but I've already read all the books he gave me, and I can already beat everyone but papa at swordfighting.

Falcon, the ship's cook, taught me all about cards. That was fun. But he won't let me play with the crew, and when it's just the two of us he insists on teaching me about knives.

I wish there was someone my age to play with.

Of course, that's a foolish wish. Kit's don't belong on pirate ships. They only reason _I'm_ allowed on My Lady's Dream is because my papa's training me. And no one questions my papa.

Anyway, we're stopping at port tomorrow, so I'll be able to wander a bit on my own.

Another dumb thing that bothers mama. She told papa she wants me to have an escort! Papa replied, quite rightly, that if I can't guard my own back, I have no claim to the title of capitan. I told mama that I can beat any crewman on this ship anyway, then she cried _harder_ and started screaming at papa. I'm not sure what she said, and Falcon quickly pulled me out of the room, but I know it was about me.

I hate it when mama cries. I wish I could make her stop. No matter what I do, not matter how good I get, she never stops crying. Sometimes she just looks at me and her eyes get watery, then she pulls me in a tight hug and tells me that I'm such a good boy and that she loves me so much…

So why does she cry?

Whatever. I'm bored. I hope I can find something fun to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Some big merchant ship pulled into port this morning. Or, at least, that's what I would've sworn it was if not for the suspicious way everyone was acting. Everyone was all nervous and kept glancing at the ship and murmuring about someone called 'Le Baron de Corsair'. I eavesdropped a bit and found out they were talking about a guy, a pirate captain named Kiote con Triste, only he calls himself 'Capitan' for some reason. From the way the folks here on Krawk Island whisper about him, I gather he's pretty much <em>the<em> strongest, cleverest, smartest, proudest, richest, most dangerous pirate out there. I guess that makes him the Pirate King.

When I was little, one of the stories my mom told me was one about the Pirate King falling in love with a Princess. It ends with her running away to live with him as his queen.

Of course, in _that_ story pirates only robbed nobles and royalty, never the common people. So I know it's a lie. Pirates are evil.

I wonder if he, this Capitan Kiote, had anything to do with the pillaging of my mom's inn.

I snuck down to the docks and watched for a while. I saw crewmen and officers coming and going up and down the gangplank casually.

Then I saw him. It _had_ to be him, 'cause all the other guys bowed as they passed him and stood aside if they were in his way.

He's a Shadow Wocky, done up all fancy in captain clothes. On one side was the most beautiful Blue Acara you've ever seen, dressed fit for a princess. At his other side was a Brown Wocky kitten, probably about my age, dressed nearly as fancy as Kiote. His son?

As I watched, the kitten pulled on Kiote's jacket and said something. Kiote knelt and handed something to the kitten, then patted the little Wocky's hat. Definitely his son. Not that I cared.

He wasn't familiar at all, and the crew was dressed differently from the pirates in my memory. Actually, they dressed more like an assortment of sailors, explorers, and merchants. Not like pirates at all.

They probably weren't the ones who attacked my mom's inn. So I left, but not until after seeing the kitten give the beautiful Acara a hug and tucking what I now could see as a five-dubloon coin into a money pouch at his side. It was just a glimpse, since the pouch was hidden by both his coat and a short cape. He even had a sword there too!

Rich, spoiled little brat.

He smiled, waved to his father, then ran off down the plank to explore.

Rich, spoiled, happy, lucky little brat. Never a day's misfortune.

I burned with jealousy, turned away, and went to scrounge through garbage for some food.

* * *

><p>Krawk Island was interesting, certainly enough to allay my boredom for a while. It was a fun place, with lots of shops and places to eat and entertainment and interesting people. Also, it was funny to watch how everyone treated my so carefully. Even more reason to wonder why mama got upset. They couldn't possibly know of my skill with the sword. All they needed to know was I was Capitan Kiote's son and they treated my like royalty.<p>

Considering who I'm talking about, they probably treated me far better than royalty.

I bought a couple books and two sets of playing cards, which I slipped into my pockets. I watched some traveling acrobats for a while, then saw a fruit stand and bought a few apples. The nice lady tied them up in a piece of cloth for me, so I could easily carry both them and my books with one arm, while leaving the other free for my sword. Just in case…

I was just itching for something to happen. Something fun. Something interesting.

After a while, I wandered around again and this time found myself towards the edges of the city central. That's when I heard the fight.

Yes!

I looked around. No one else paid the noises any heed. I took off.

Down behind a row of shops, three Krawk Island natives, all dressed in they typically shabby seafarer clothing, were beating on someone who'd rolled up into a ball to avoid the worst of the kicks.

The scum were having fun.

I'd been looking for fun, but this was disgusting. Those shaggy bums jeering and trying their best to kick the life out of the ball of red fur at their feet. A child like me, from the size of him.

I drew my sword with an audible swish and they noticed my presence.

"Stop that at once," I ordered coldly.

Their attention was off me! I uncurled and was about to dash away when I noticed who'd butted in.

The kitten from this morning, stupid brat! He was going to get himself killed!

Apparently the three guys beating on me for the fun of it thought the same thing.

"Just some bag's rich brat," scoffed one.

"Took a few lessons and thinks 'e can save the world, aye?" laughed another.

I was ready to ditch the kid and run when I noticed the strangest thing. The kitten's eyes. A brilliant sapphire blue, piercing and direct. And angry. Cold angry.

He wasn't nervous in the least, let alone frightened. He wore an air of confidence about him that fit as well as his suit. That little kitten gave a strange smirk and lifted his sword to chest height.

In a flash, I'm not even sure what happened, the guy who'd called him a rich brat, a Gelert, was flat on his back on the ground. The kitten with the brilliant eyes stood daintily on his stomach, some books and a bundle under his right arm, his left paw holding his sword, the tip of which was pressed at the center of the guy's throat hard enough for a trickle of blood to run down the side.

The guy was terrified. The other two were shocked.

"I am Jacque con Triste, heir to Capitan Kiote con Triste, Le Baron de Corsair."

"What does-" began the terrified guy.

With a slight movement in the blink of an eye, the guy was missing his whiskers. His eyes were really bugging now.

"It is rude to interrupt. You pathetic excuses for Neopets disgust me."

He stepped delicately down off the guy's stomach and made a dismissive gesture with the sword.

"Get out of my sight."

They ran away. He sheathed his sword and met my eyes, which were probably glazed in shock and disbelief.

He smiled and the frightening coldness disappeared from his face. He sat down next to me, his bright eyes curious, as I stiffly stretched out my body and examined my new bruises.

"You okay? I'm Jackie."

"Yeah, I've had worse. 10C."

"That's a funny name."

I shrugged. It's what my mom always called me. To my embarrassment, my stomach rumbled. I hadn't been able to find any food.

Without the slightest hesitance, he unwrapped the bundle and handed me an apple.

I devoured it. The kitten, Jackie, laughed and gave me the rest, not in the least pompous about it. As if he just felt like it. His aura was entirely different from a few minutes earlier. Now, he seemed like a normal kid. A friend even. Maybe.

"So, what's your story?" asked Jackie, then smirked. "I just saved your tail. You owe me that much."

I finished the last apple and examined him, then shook my head. "Ya really are a spoiled brat, ain't ya?"

The smirk became a lighthearted grin. "If by that, you mean I am accustomed to getting what I ask for, then yes. Well?"

I shook my head and told him my story.

* * *

><p>"How <em>DARE<em> someone do something like that?" I shouted outraged.

"Like what?" 10C asked, surprised at my outburst.

"Pillage an inn, hurt innocent Neopets trying to scrape out a living, kidnap a child?"

He looked like he was torn between agreement, fear, and laughter. Weird.

"They're pirates, Jackie. That's what pirates do, eh?"

"It's wrong! And that's not true. I'll have you know my father never attacks those who don't deserve it, and he never harms anyone innocent. He'd be furious to know that some group calling themselves pirates committed such an atrocity!"

He didn't believe me. He _so_ didn't believe me. He had that 'naïve little fool' look on his face that I'd seen before from Falcon when I'd said something dumb. He didn't say anything, thought that was probably just because he'd seen my swordplay earlier.

I got to my rearpaws and dusted myself off. Then I turned to the big Red Kougra cub. "Come with me. I'll prove it. My father's different."

He looked reluctant.

I grabbed his paw and pulled him along. "Come on! You don't have anywhere else to go anyway, right? You'll have clothes to wear and plenty to eat and I'll bet we'll even find your mama for you!"

"That's not gonna happen!" he exclaimed, but he was letting me pull him along.

"You don't know that!" I yelled back at him excitedly. "I bet your mom's been waiting for you to come home! We'll find her in no time!"

Okay, maybe that was a lie. I had no idea if we'd be able to find his mom. But I _really_ wanted him to come, and the expression on his face told me it'd worked. Besides, there was a good chance that she [I]_was_[/I] still waiting for him.

Besides, I had no intention of giving up my new friend.

* * *

><p>It was so weird, running straight through the streets. Even more so, having other Neopets get out of <em>our<em> way! They all clearly knew who Jackie's father was, and for such a ready reaction, they must be terrified of his displeasure.

And Jackie didn't even seem to notice. I felt another stab of jealousy. So carefree. Happy, well dressed, satisfied, obviously talented, probably smart too.

But I also felt something strange that I couldn't understand. A strange… well, _need_ to follow this brat. Like I'd regret it the rest of my life if I missed this opportunity, if I never saw him again.

I'd never known anyone my age, and to be honest, no one had ever tried to help me before. There hadn't been the slightest hesitation when he'd jumped in to help me, just as he hadn't needed any thought to hand over those apples. And the confidence in his voice when he said they'd find his mom…

What if he was right? For the first time in a long while, my heart felt a glimmer of hope.

I hate pirates, but if going with them meant finding my mom and getting a decent friend out of the deal…

* * *

><p>Finally, there was <span>My Lady's Dream<span>! And papa, mama, and a couple officers were there too, including papa's first mate and Falcon, the cook.

They noticed me. Papa motioned me to wait a minute, so 10C and I stopped at the foot of the gangplank instead of running up.

10C was staring at papa, looking a little anxious and scared.

Mama came on over and pulled me into a hug.

"There's my little prince," she said in her pretty voice. "What'd you get? And who's this?"

"Oh, these?" I held up the books. "They looked interesting."

Mama frowned as she read the titles. Pros and Cons of Monarchial Government and Insight into Modern Neopian Mental Therapy. She didn't look happy, so I quickly switched to the second of her questions.

"And this is 10C. He's going to come with us."

"Is he really?" asked mama, smiling. Smiling! For some reason, she hugged me again.

"Yes, is he really?" asked papa, who had finished his business and come over.

I pushed away from mama, since papa had said it wasn't proper to cling to a female in public, and stood up good and tall, just as papa had told me to. "Yes," I answered.

"Why?"

I blinked. "I want a friend. And maybe I can help him."

Papa laughed, loud and deep. When he finished, he shook his head. "Seriously now, Jackie. You can do better than that."

"Well, he doesn't have a home right now, so I figured-"

Papa chuckled and shook his head again.

Miamice! If I couldn't convince papa, 10C wouldn't be allowed to come!

I took a few seconds to think over 10C's story, my own reason, and what papa liked to hear. Then I stood up as tall as I could, crossed my arms over my chest, and began.

"10C's home, a humble inn run by a single female, was brutally attacked and pillaged by scum declaring themselves to be pirates. He was kidnapped and nearly sold into slavery by said scum. For the crime of crushing the innocent as well as fouling our proud name as pirates, I intend to bring those foul parasites to justice! In the meantime, I wish to do my best in righting the wrong by allowing the youth to live happily amongst us until we locate his true home and restore him to his family."

Papa beamed and clapped me on the shoulder. "Well said. Good lad. We'll do just that."

I turned to look at mama, only to see her back rushing up the gangplank back to the ship. Again.

She was crying again. I could always tell.

Why?

* * *

><p>Jackie stood there until his mother was out of sight, staring at her in a mixture of bewilderment and shame, looking blank and, for the first time, vulnerable.<p>

It seemed unbelievable, but he really must not get it. Weren't the words that caused his mother's tears from his very mouth? Had he not heard himself dismiss friendship for pride? Extolling the eternal good of pirates? He couldn't really be that innocent.

His stare said otherwise. He seemed to have forgotten me completely. I'm sure the only thing in his eyes was his mother's fleeing back. He really didn't know why she was upset.

I think I would've been less uncomfortable if he'd just cried. Cried like any normal kitten who didn't understand why his mom got upset and ran away.

Unless he thought it was his fault. Oh, man, don't' tell me he thinks his mom was running away from [I]_him_[/I]?

Without thinking, I gave him a nudge from behind to wake him out of his trance. He almost fell over, but caught himself and looked over at me, remembering who I was and why I was there.

"Why not ya show me 'round the ship?" I asked.

"Oh… sure," he said blankly.

That confidence I'd marveled at was gone. He seemed clumsy and confused. He gestured randomly for me to follow and started up the gangplank.

Maybe… maybe I wasn't jealous of him anymore. After all, I'd never had any doubt of my mom's love.

Even if my mom was gone forever, I'd never seen her cry. Certainly never because of me.

_**End**_

* * *

><p><em>Neopets Author's Notes: Just a little short story I've been hanging onto a while that I thought some readers might enjoy. Hope it wasn't too confusing with the swapping first person narratives. This story has the same characters as the previous Tales of a Pirate Prince short and Card House Secrets series, both of which I've been working on continuing and not getting very far. Hope you enjoyed, and, as always, I love neomail so please feel free to write me anytime!<em>


End file.
